Until Sunset
Until Sunset is the thirty-eighth episode of Power Rangers Lost Galaxy, continuing the Lost Galaxy arc. The episode is notable for being a " ", weaving footage from the previous thirty-seven episodes between present episode's footage. Synopsis Leo and Damon are captured by Deviot and Swabbies and are told they have until sunset to live. The sun begins to set and Mutiny and the Rojomon monster arrive, ready to destroy the two Rangers. Just when it looks like it's over for Leo and Damon, the other Rangers arrive and save them. Plot Leo and Damon are running for their lives as a gang of Swabbies led by Deviot and Barbarax chase them on a deserted planet. They are eventually captured and tied up in the desert. When Deviot attempts to kill them, Barbarax orders him to stop as Captain Mutiny will arrive at sunset to do it himself. Though disappointed, Deviot agrees to step aside and leave the Rangers to their fate. Leo and Damon then realize that neither of them told the other Rangers where they were going, so they have little hope of being rescued. As the sun slowly descends, Leo and Damon pass the time by reminiscing on everything that has happened to them since the Terra Venture mission began. Leo begins by telling the tale of how he sneaked himself aboard and met with Kai, Kendrix, and Maya, as well as an upset Mike. Damon adds on by recounting Kai's request to bring the Astro Megaship out of retirement. After remembering the events on Mirinoi that led to their becoming the Power Rangers, the topic shifts to the Magna Defender and how he saved Mike from death. Though he had never hesitated to destroy anything and everything to get his way, it was Mike's influence that saved the mighty warrior's soul. As a result Mike became the new Magna Defender, making them a team of six. Damon then asks Leo who he thinks the worst villain they fought was. Though they each find Scorpius and Trakeena dangerous in their own ways, they agree that the revived Psycho Rangers were the worst. Even though they survived their attack with help from the Space Power Rangers, the memory of losing Kendrix comes as a bitter reminder of the danger they face, even as Karone continues to fight in her stead. Their thoughts soon shift to the immediate present in the Lost Galaxy and the danger that Captain Mutiny presents to Terra Venture. Said danger arrives as the sun finally sets and Mutiny prepares to keelhaul them. Fortunately, the other Galaxy Rangers arrive in time to chase Mutiny off, and the monster Rojomon he leaves to cover his escape is quickly destroyed by Leo as the Red Armored Ranger. Cast *Danny Slavin as Leo Corbett (Galaxy Red Ranger) *Reggie Rolle as Damon Henderson (Galaxy Green Ranger) *Archie Kao as Kai Chen (Galaxy Blue Ranger) *Cerina Vincent as Maya (Galaxy Yellow Ranger) *Melody Perkins as Karone (Galaxy Pink Ranger) *Russell Lawrence as Mike Corbett (archive footage only) *Mike Reynolds as Captain Mutiny (voice) *Richard Epcar as Barbarax (voice) *Bob Papenbrook as Deviot (voice) *Amy Miller as Trakeena (credit and archive footage only) *Richard Cansino as Villamax (credit only) *David Lodge as Kegler (credit only) *Tom Whyte as Commander Stanton *Randy Swerdlick as Rojomon (voice) *Tom Wyner as Furio (voice)(archive footage) *Kim Strauss as Scorpius (voice)(archive footage) *Kerrigan Mahan as Magna Defender (voice)(archive footage) *Ryan James as Zika (voice)(archive footage) *Valerie Vernon as Kendrix Morgan (credit and archive footage only) *Christopher Khayman Lee as Andros (morphed only) (Red Space Ranger) (archive footage) *Roger Velasco as Carlos Vallerte (morphed only) (Black Space Ranger) (archive footage) *Selwyn Ward as T.J. Johnson (morphed only) (Blue Space Ranger) (archive footage) *Tracy Lynn Cruz as Ashley Hammond (morphed only) (Yellow Space Ranger) (archive footage) *Patricia Ja Lee as Cassie Chan (morphed only) (Pink Space Ranger) (archive foorage) *Patrick David as Psycho Red (voice) (archive footage) *Vicki Davis as Psycho Pink (voice) (archive footage) *Michael Maize as Psycho Black (voice) (archive footage) *Kamera Walton as Psycho Yellow (voice) (archive footage) *Wally Wingert as Psycho Blue (voice) (archive footage) Errors *The episode takes place on Captain Mutiny's planet but at the end of the previous episode Kai stated he could no longer find it for them to go back to. *When the other Rangers arrive, Karone cuts the chains tying Leo and Damon to the post but their hands are still chained. Moments later, their hands are completely free with no sign of the chains. Notes *This episode is a clip show. *This is the only episode of the season (outside of the clips) to take place entirely away from Terra Venture. *Aside from flashbacks, besides Leo and Damon, the other Rangers only appear unmorphed at the very end of the episode with very few lines each. See Also (story) Category:Lost Galaxy Category:Episode